1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to data processing. More particularly, the present application relates to a method and system for processing electronically stored information for electronic discovery.
2. Description of the Related Art
The discovery of material to be exchanged among parties as part of a discovery process provides significant challenges, particularly with respect to electronically stored information (ESI). Discovery of ESI is sometimes called eDiscovery or e-Discovery.
Often there are hundreds of thousands of items of ESI that must be searched during e-Discovery. To minimize the time and cost of e-Discovery, it is desirable to locate relevant items quickly and efficiently.